


Kept

by Gh0stWr1ter



Category: Joker Game (Anime)
Genre: Character Study, Multi, Pole Dancing AU, References of Violence, night life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-21 22:53:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7408441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gh0stWr1ter/pseuds/Gh0stWr1ter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where Jitsui appealed to primal instinct of protectiveness, Hatano unearthed possessiveness.<br/>He carried himself in cheeky aloofness, flaunting the idea of acceptance to his customers.</p>
<p>Unlike the disillusioned men worshipping Miyoshi, who easily had their visions and hearts broken when the man flashed a little more of his narcissistic mocking personality, in quite a similar fashion to Jitsui’s customers, Hatano’s patrons didn’t waver.</p>
<p>Hatano seemed to be a master in excavating the desire to capture, desire to admonish, the desire to own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kept

 

Troublesome customers were an occupational hazard in their field of work.

The ones who disregarded the rules, inched a little too close, grabbed without consent or forced a kiss without permission.

There was a reason clubs issued instructions to their patrons and had cameras hidden in each room.

You payed for a dance, maybe a touch or two, or even a little peck at the dancer’s discretion.

Golden rules: Keep your hands on the chair and do not stand up.

Some customers fancy themselves exempt from the formalities, think they’re an exception to the rule if they throw enough money around.

They’re not.

There’s been more than a few times a dancer has needed to warn the customer, or simply walk out of the champagne room if the patron continued to get a little too ‘heated’.

 

The club Jitsui and Hatano worked at catered for a wide range of services unique to the entertainment industry. Every employee required skills in hosting, singing and dancing, although it was only natural for each of them to gravitate towards one area in particular. This was both due to natural prowess and the requests of customers.

Money is all it really came down to in the end. The club was running a business, and given the nature of its income no one was disillusioned with the thought of charity being a motive.

Jitsui was blessed with an androgynous baby-face. It was as much of a blessing as a curse. Customers felt the need to pamper, dote or treasure him. To treat him like a crystal ornament displayed in their cupboard. The flip side were the creeps specifically requesting him to sate their lust for youth. Men who got a little too handsy or repeatedly strayed from the house rules were quickly put in place with a reality check from Jitsui’s sadistic tendencies.

A little broken finger here or sprained arm there wasn’t outside his strategies against the ruder patrons. It was usually enough to send the message and up to this day not one had complained to management. They’d either been too embarrassed to admit someone of Jitsui’s childish face and stature had achieved bodily harm, or they’d found a guilty pleasure in the pain. The latter usually came hand in hand with the former, and it was no secret Jitsui took pride in the number of men who he’d played a significant role in their masochistic awakening.

Each employee had their fair share of misconduct from customers, the gravity of each situation largely dependent on the dancer themselves and the persona they adopted.

Kaminaga’s easy going flirtatious act was usually met with a complimentary level of enthusiasm. He liked to joke around a little before offering a private dance in the champagne room. He won the trust of customers, in the same strange sort of way people felt comfortable testing the waters of various sexual acts with their best friend. It wasn’t a surprise that most of the customers asking for his services were newcomers sampling the pleasures of the night life.

Taizaki, like Kaminaga was equally as popular with both men and women. Both dancers exuded a smooth confidence. Where Kaminaga thrived on excitement Taizaki sailed with calm conversation. His observant nature aided in coaxing the shyer customers out of their shell, inviting them to another world of entertainment and thrill.

If Jitsui were to rank the employees on a basis of the problematic customers harassing them, it’d definitely be a tight call between Miyoshi and Hatano.

Both men relied on their feisty personalities to hook patrons and forget the amount of cash slipping from their fingers.

Miyoshi was easily the prettiest employee of their club, it was no secret, nor did the man himself feign ignorance. Beauty, wit and poise is always a perfect recipe of carnage.

Miyoshi was sly in his conversations, seductive and dangerous. Women loved the dark thrill, and men either fell head over heels for his looks or felt a primal desire to _own_ him even if only for a short moment.

While the awkward boners and occasional aggressive customer keen to whip out their dick were inconveniences, the real problems arose when patrons loitered outside after hours… waiting to ask for personal details of the dancers they’d been unsuccessful in obtaining during their session.

Hatano, in Jitsui’s opinion, shared all the negativities of his patrons as Miyoshi and none of the compensations.

Unlike Miyoshi, Hatano’s patrons were almost entirely made up of men. Where Miyoshi exuded a mature foxy charm, Hatano held a face of youthfulness. Both Jitsui and Hatano were the shortest employees of the club, and yet again, Jitsui couldn’t help but agonise over how his friend yet again drew the short straw in regard to his traits.

Where Jitsui appealed to primal instinct of protectiveness, Hatano unearthed _possessiveness._

He carried himself in cheeky aloofness, flaunting the idea of acceptance to his customers. Jitsui had drawn many parallels in the habits both Miyoshi and Hatano adopted in their performance, which both men adamantly denied.

Both toyed with their patron’s attentiveness. Toyed with the idea of acceptance and attention, walking the thin line of vulgarity and secrecy, painting the illusion that their customer, and them alone held enough importance to deem the individual worthy of their attention.

It was an extremely affective technique, addictive for both the performer and audience. The need to be noticed and the thrill of sitting atop a pedestal. They fed each other, an animated game of push and pull, those which produced the greatest spoils also held the greatest threats when the patron snapped… and they almost always did.

The degree in which each customer caused havoc was entirely dependent on the individual. A rough push or bruised cheek were on the milder side on the spectrum of possible reactions the customer’s experienced when Hatano stepped a little too far over the line of impudence.

Every man, in Jitsui’s opinion, is born with an equal potential of evil and goodwill. Certain pressure in their life pushed them into corners, shaping their personalities and inclinations.

Hatano seemed to be a master in excavating the desire to capture, desire to admonish, the desire to _own._

Miyoshi may have won the competition for most men loitering around after hours, but in most cases the issue was fairly easily resolved with a not so gentle shove and not so polite word of warning from the bouncer.

If one thing, all the troublesome customer’s visiting Hatano had in common, it was that they were all extremely _persistant._

Unlike the disillusioned men worshipping Miyoshi, who easily had their visions and hearts broken when the man flashed a little more of his narcissistic mocking personality, in quite a similar fashion to Jitsui’s customers, Hatano’s patrons didn’t waver.

Hatano upping the sass seemed to only provide fuel to their flames, they _thrived_ on it. They didn’t seem to mind waiting for hours in the dark of the backdoor alleyway of the club, or being ruffed up by the club’s bouncers. They saw it as a challenge, and fought back with equal animosity.

They grew greedy. The attention Hatano supplied them in the short dances were no longer enough to sate their desires. The needed Hatano, they needed his cheeky quips and rare smiles, they needed more, more, _more._

_Hatano needed to be kept._

It was as if they saw the boy a kindred spirit.

As if some greater force had led them to this meeting and it was their life’s purpose to steal him away from the nightlife and shield him from the outside world. To possess him, so Hatano’s world revolved _only for them._

They didn’t understand Hatano, not really. Not like Jitsui.

He knew what his friend wanted, what his friend _needed._

And it wasn’t a safe little bubble cut off from the rest of the world to be coddled.

It wasn’t what those men offered.

Every action Jitsui took was in retaliation to those men. He believed that all men were born with the equal potential to commit evil… and he was not so presumptuous to say he was exempt.

Perhaps he too had fallen to his best friend’s charms.

However Jitsui found no fault in Hatano for this, did not feel the anger towards his friend for changing him in this way.

Hatano influenced him without malicious intent.

It was simply his nature. Proud and ruthless, yet completely _vulnerable._

And perhaps it was a little hypocritical for Jitsui to loathe those men for the need to keep Hatano.

Because if the opportunity ever arose,

Jitsui was sure without a doubt,

He too would wish,

For Hatano to be _kept._

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> I just wanted to reiterate that this is an AU (NOT TRYING TO INSINUATE YUUKI AS A POLE-DANCING-NIGHTCLUB OWNER WHO TRAINED OUR BABIES TO SELL THEMSELVES) ((not that this isn’t a legitimate line of work, it just completely clashes with my Pappa-Yuuki headcannon))  
> OH, on the note of Yuuki’s teachings… did anyone else pick up on Amari’s dolphin speaking prowess??!! Like, did Yuuki just go  
> ‘Alrighty, I’ll make linguists out of you lot I will, we’ll be learning every tongue on this planet… and I mean every single language’  
> HAHA OKIES, LET’S STOP ME RAMBLING NOW.  
> I hope you enjoyed this (and I haven’t made anyone too ooc)  
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
